gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
King Dedede is a fat penguin and self-proclaimed king of Dream Land from the Kirby series. But he isn't a villain. Okay he's kind of a Villain. Why He Is Never Talked About On The Boards A recent survey revealed he was the least talked about character on the board. Why? We don't know. And the reason is because he is perfection, which we do not need to discuss anymore than need be. Fun Dedede Facts *He is perfection. *He was voiced by Sakurai in Brawl (and, consequently, this one due to the voice recycling). *He throws Gordos instead of Waddle Dees. *His Final Smash is generally accepted as the worst, behind Peach. *His servant, Escargoon, gets him all his money back guarantees. *He's perfect. *So perfect that his name is the only one on the roster to take up two lines. *His theme sounds amazing slowed down. *He doesn't copy abilities like Kirby does because he's already perfect. *Surely you jestin'! *He'll kick 'dat Kirby to the curb! Dedede Mains and SemiMains Add your name to the list if you main or semimain King Dedede. * Yoshi2010. * HerbertMcGee * Dedede Man * Powerclaw1 * senokcoldsteel Is King Dedede a Villain? Recently, people have become convinced that King Dedede is a villain. Let's look at all of the games where he's a villain. *Dream Land *Spring Breeze (remake of Dream Land included in Super Star) *Revenge of the King (remake of Dream Land's hard mode included in Super Star Ultra) And now, let's look at all of the games where he's not a villain. *Adventure (he was actually a good guy all along, and only in the second Kirby game ever, too) *Dream Land 2 (he was possessed) *Dream Land 3 (he was possessed) *64 (he was possessed, then he joined Kirby of his own volition) *Nightmare in Dream Land (Adventure remake) *Squeak Squad (Kirby broke into his castle and beat him up because Kirby thought he stole cake. He didn't) *Subspace Emissary (Brawl's story mode, sure, but it was still made by Sakurai, and he's the only reason Tabuu was stopped) *M Attack (he was possessed) *Epic Yarn (he was possessed) *Return to Dream Land (he joined Kirby and the others to help Magolor of his own volition) *Triple Deluxe (the premise of the game is that Kirby needs to save him since he was kidnapped, he gets possessed in time for his boss battle, and then he's indisputably on Kirby's side afterward) *Planet Robobot (isn't involved in the main plot at all outside of the intro and ending) *Star Allies (he was possessed, then he joined Kirby of his own volition) But clearly, his first appearance and remakes of said first appearance count more toward him being a villain than literally every game after. Which would also mean that Donkey Kong's a villain (a similar argument can be made for Meta Knight and Mario), but no, I haven't played Kirby, it's easier to just pretend (or at least agree) Dedede's a villain for some reason. Also, most people probably think he's a villain because he was in the anime, but that's still an entirely separate continuity, even if the games reference it here and there. Strangely enough, he is a villain in almost every single spinoff, which is the exact opposite of Bowser's situation (villain in the main games, ally in the spinoffs). Though unlike Bowser, He's actually a villain in most of them while Bowser has been a hero in only 6 games. King Dedede has been portrayed by a Villain by Nintendo though. for example, King Dedede was one of the in the events in the Super Smash Bros games. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Kirby Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Brawl Additions Category:Fat Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Royalty Category:Bottom-Tier Characters Category:Perfection Category:Characters who have been Possessed Category:Bowser-like characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:God Category:Assist/Stage Hazards/whatevers promoted to playable Category:Playable Characters Category:Waifus Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Delicious Brown Waifus Category:Husbandos Category:Flammy's Husbandos